the party
by bowie-fan
Summary: my first ever fic, Vyvyan finaly shows Rick how he feels.


**The Party**

young ones fanfic, slash rick/vyvyan. I do not own anything as much as i wish i did!

Vyvyan went crashing throgh the bathroom door "GET OUT KNOW RICK I WANT A BATH!" he screeced loudly enough to wake neil and mike and probably the rest of the street."But its my turn Vyvyan you had first bath last month anyway its my birthday" Rick squeeked indignatly trying to cover him self with the sparse amount of bubbles left, he thought Vyv would wack him over the head for ansering back but to his suprize he simply requested that rick tell him when he was done, he even put the door back in place. Strange thought Rick _maybe he has a hangover and dosent wan to fight yeah that must be it he'll be back to normal at breakfast_.

Vyvyan was siting on his unmade bed with his head in his hands wondering why he hadnt hit Rick or at least called him a basterd but he knew why its the same reason he was organising a birthday party for him and even got him the new cliff ricard record he had been going on about for the last two weeks, he was completly in love with Rick and he hated it, he took out is faveorite knife removed his wrist cuffs and started to cut at least thist took his mind off things for a while.

Rick was just about to let Vyv know the bath was free when he noticed what he was doing Rick was scared he knew Vyv hurt other people but why would he hurt himself? he didnt want to make him mad so he knocked on the door and walked in just as Vyv threw the knife on the floor. Vyv looked at Rick with anger in his eyes "what do you want POOF?" he seemed to emphasize the last word a little to much to be a normal insult and much to his dismay his voise had cracked. Rick being used to the insults didnt notice any change in his voice but was still concrned over the knife "erm i was just gonna say the bath is free... Vyv... what were you doing with that knife?" he stuterd "thinking how much fun it would be to stab you now move!" he said pushing by and heading to the bathroom as fast as possible.

In the kitchen neil was making breakfast and mike was reading the paper as usual, neither of them wished him a happy birthday and he was getting rather angry at being ignored he pushed his chair back making a horrible screeching noise "well noone here seems to care what im doing so im going out" he exclaimed mike looked up from the paper and told him not to be back to late, Rick slamed the front door in discust just as Vyv walked into the room.

"As he gone?" asked Vyvyan pulling a box of decorations behind him. Mike and Niel looked at him "yeah but why are we doing this again?" inquierd Mike. "Because its Ricks first birthday since his mum and dad died and i didnt want to have him moaning all day about how much he misses them" _i wish i just had one birthday with my parents but they never cared _he thought whistfuly. "wow thats really nice man" said Niel starting to make lentil based party food. "shut up Niel" Vyv shouted.

Later that night the run down house was decorated and full of people, Rick asumed Vyv had had got drunk and bought his mates back from the pub until he saw a giant banner saying "happy birthday _p_Rick" _Vyvyan _he thought when he noticed the p but smiled all the same. Vyv noticed his return but just let him enjoy the party without going near him till he noticed him (badly) chating up a bird at that point jelousy and anger over took him and he grabed rick by the collar dragging him up stairs "what are you doing i was in there" screamed Rick. "No you wernt" said Vyv and before Rick could reply he felt a warm presure on his mouth he tried to pull away at first but soon leaned into the kiss _my first kiss_ he thought they ended up in Vyvs bedroom and fell asleep after Vyv confessed his feelings and showed him how much fun he could be *wink**wink*.

the morning after Vyv woke to a face full of brown greasy hair an smiled he no longer had to hide his feelings Rick felt the same and he started tuging at a plait to wake him up, Rick smiled tierdly still pleasently sore from last night "morning Vyv" he said. Vyv smiled again then sudenly jumped out of bed searhing for something, Rick watched with interest followin him around the room with his eyes making a mental note to mention the knife until a unneatly wraped parcel was shoved in his lap, he tore it open quickly and saw a cliff record he just stared at Vyv. "you do like it dont you?" Vyv looked so worried that Rick responded the only way new would reasure him, he kissed him so hard they both fell back on the bed "I love it" exclaimed Rick "and i love you i think i always have" Vyvyan was overjoyed by this and proceded to kiss Rick all over gently niping his neck "well in that case how about a repeat of last night" he said cheakily lowering his hand to Ricks growing bulge a moan was his only responce but from that sound Vyv got all the permision he needed.

Cries pleasure could be heard troughout the house and at the kitchen table Mike and Neil looked at one another smirked and said FINALY!

THE END

i hope you liked it this is my first fic ever and i didnt realy know what to write. All reveiws apriciated thanks for reading.

XxX


End file.
